


Keeping the Faith

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: RPS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: The secret is out. Not even Dumbledore could help this time. But there are people who could.Or how the Marauders and Lily fight for what's right, consequences be damned.





	1. Empty

The halls were empty and cold. Whenever he went, students stopped their chattering, giving him cold glares instead. Remus sighed. He always knew that the secret would come to light. The best he could do was embrace his fate. 

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. There, standing behind him, were the only four friends he's ever had. They probably hated him now too. He wouldn't be able to take it if they did hate him.

Lily stepped forward, placing her hand atop his elbow.

"You need to come with us." James stated firmly

"To where?"

"This will be the last prank we'll pull here." James' eyes shone with mirth "We're leaving with style."

"The other students would be lobbying for your dismissal and incanceration." Lily spoke up "Even Dumbledore's hands will be tied."

"But ours will not be." Sirius announced

"We'll fight the fight and we'll win." Peter added

The trip to Dumbledore's office was quiet. All five of them - Lily included - wore somber expressions on their faces.

Finally, they found themselves in front of a familiar door. Lily knocked, and opened the door, allowing the rest of them to slip in quietly before entering herself.

"Headmaster." she greeted him "We're here to give you these."

She handed him five identical slips of paper. Their drop-out forms. 

"You've heard, I take it." Dumbledore said gravely

"Heard?" Sirius snorted "We were there."

"We saw......everything." James looked determined "The Ministry workers will be here soon, I reckon. And not even you will be able to stop them."

"But we can." Lily crossed her arms "When they do get here, none of us will be around."

"So long and thanks for all the fish." Sirius grinned 

Then they walked out, one by one.

-x-

"I'll miss these grounds." Sirius sighed wistfully

"You don't have to leave, you know." Remus stated drily

"The Marauders' code states we all have to." Sirius countered

"And I wish to leave as well." Lily added

"What we will do from now on, then?" Remus asked

"We're going on the run." Sirius grinned "Until the Ministry gives up. Then we'll settle down somewhere. James and Lily will get married, and have lots of babies."

"He's right." James grinned sunnily

"Don't forget about Lord Voldemort either." Lily pointed out "Both he and the Ministry will be gunning for you."

"Let's go." Sirius urged "We don't have much time. We need to put as much distance between us and Hogwarts as possible."


	2. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders and Lily encounter the first obstacle in their getaway.

"Well, well, well." a voice drawled

The Marauders and Lily stared at Mulciber and his followers.

"You are finally running away with your tail between your legs? And with this Mudblood here?" Mulciber sneered "I wonder what made you decide to leave."

Remus' breath hitched, as Lily stepped forward, rolling her eyes.

"I believe you already said the reason yourself." she spoke through gritted teeth

"Oh?" Mulciber took a menacing step towards her "And what would that reason be?"

"I have had enough of your holier-than-thou attitude. I wanted to go somewhere where I will not be harassed by the likes of you and your 'friends', Mulciber." Lily scowled "You're pure evil, and so I convinced them to take me somewhere else, so I don't have to share space with the likes of you."

Remus looked shocked. Lily was lying for him. And to Mulciber, of all people, at that.

"Let me give you a taste of your own medicine, Mulciber. You will be a thorn in our side no longer." Lily said sharply

"Why, you filthy....."

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that." James snarled 

Then, at the same time, James and Lily moved their wands sharply downwards, and in the next second, Mulciber and his group were hanging in the air from their ankles.

"Levicorpus." Lily explained "Sev.....Snape invented it."

"Our best bet would be to apparate away." Sirius suggested 

"There are mountains nearby. I suggest we go there."

-x-

The mountains were cold, but quiet, and even Remus couldn't deny that it was a perfect hiding place. They would visit nearby cities and other settlements when they needed food and other supplies.

At the moment, all five of them were gathered around the fire. James and Sirius prowled the woods in their animagi forms and brought back edible meat. Lily and Peter were in charge of roasting it.

Remus himself had no active duties. He suspected that they didn't want to burden him further. They all knew how he felt about this whole business. This night, he decided to voice his concerns.

It was Lily who brought it up first.

"What should we do about......transformations?" she asked carefully

"James and I are strong enough to deal with it." Sirius told her, casting a glance at Remus "You and Peter, on the other hand, need to hide until it's all over."

"I am a Marauder too!" Peter protested

"No, they are right." Remus whispered "It's too dangerous. I am....."

Sirius, James, Peter and Lily turned to glare at him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." they all spoke as one

-x-

As the night fell, Remus retreated into the woods, Sirius and James on his heels. Tonight, the moon would be full. Lily and Peter remained in the clearing, worrying over them.

Before long, the familiar growl came out of the woods, accompanied by a different kind of growl.

"It's alright." Lily spoke

"It's not alright." Peter exploded "He is suffering, and we're sitting here doing nothing!"

"We can't do a thing." Lily looked at him helplessly

"I am a Marauder too!" Peter sighed "I need to do something to help him. He is my best friend, even more than either James or Sirius are. My first friend."

Before Lily could stop him, Peter changed into his animal form and scurried off into the woods.


End file.
